


Company Finds a Thong

by rachel_gk



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_gk/pseuds/rachel_gk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company finds a thong and has no idea what it is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company Finds a Thong

I woke up and shriveled up my nose at the sight in front of me. Ori had been going through my bag and had found the only piece of lingerie I owned. A thong. I immediately sat up and tried to grab it from him, but Dwalin grabbed it from him.  
"What is this?" His gruff voice demanded.  
"It-um it's..." I trailed off blushing.  
"What in the world?" Gloin demnded, getting out his eyepiece. I reached for the thong, but Dwalin threw it to Balin who threw it to Dori, clearly not wanting to get involved.  
"Why, it looks like one of those doily things Mr. Bagging is so clearly fond of!" He exclaimed, throwing to Bilbo who caught it and examined it carefully.  
"Nope, no idea! It's not a doily!" He replied, tossing it to Nori who tried to put it into his pocket, but failed, since Bombur grabbed it before hand.  
"No no no!" I cried out before Bombur tried to nibble at it.  
"Oi! What's going on?" Fili demanded, wrenching the thong out of his hands, with Kili came up behind him.  
Kili smirked in my direction and grabbed the thong.  
"Nice piece of lingerie, Thayla," he grinned.  
"That's WHAT?" The dwarves shouted in unison.  
Kili threw me back my thong, and I sheepishly put it back into my pack and blushed when Thorin entered the room as the company continued to talk about the thong they had found. I kept my head buried into my arms when I felt a warm breath on my shoulder, and a voice whispered.  
"I would like to see you in that sometime."


End file.
